Truth or dare
by musicxgirl
Summary: Hey guys! First ever fanfic so please, any comments are much appreciated. It's Larry, and it's smutty!


**Hey guys. This is my first ever fanfic so please, any comments are much appreciated! It's a Larry Stylinson and it's pretty smutty.**

"Harry?"

"Yeah Louis?"

"I'm guessing you're not asleep yet"

"Nope."

The 16-year old boy sat up in his sleeping bag, as far as was possible. The tent they were in, situated in the middle of Louis' back garden, was rather small, after all. He looked over at the smaller figure of the 14-year-old to his left. He saw two black lights shining up from the darkness, and gathered they were Harry's eyes. Amazing how darkness can change a person.

Harry huffed at his lack of vision. He could see that Louis had sat up, but that was pretty much it. "Turn the lamp on Boo. Might as well." "Yep."

The light from the lamp jarred Harry's senses, forcing him to squint until his eyes readjusted. "Actually, on second thoughts, turn it off. It's too bright. Your parents will get suss." Louis chuckled, switching the lamp off again, plunging them into a darkness where he could only make out the infinitesimal specks of light in Harry's green eyes again.

Louis sighed. "Well, since we can't get to sleep... wanna play truth or dare?" Harry could hear the challenge in his older friend's voice, and he loved it. "Sure. Why not?" Louis then lay back down so he wouldn't strain his back sitting up in that awkward position. Harry tried not to think about the fact that he was only inches away from his best friend's face. His gorgeous face... Harry shook himself out of it. Louis was straight.

"Okay, Lou, do you want me to tell a truth or do a dare?"

"Truth. Definitely. Always a lot more fun. And plus, there aren't that many dares we could do in such an enclosed space."

Harry could certainly think of a few...

"Okay, well, hit me with your best shot."

"What is your biggest secret? I mean, something that you haven't told anybody about, not even me."

Harry breathed in slightly. This was his chance. Okay. Here goes.

"Umm, Lou? I think... I think I might be... gay." He only whispered the last word, but it was enough for Louis to hear him. They were so close to each other. But Louis' gasp was audible.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that. Um, how long have you...known?"

"About a month. I thought I was a late bloomer, y'know, I just didn't find girls interesting. I only recently started considering the fact that guys could also like guys." He swallowed, glancing away from Louis' face and then bringing his eyes back up to his. "And from there..."

Louis breathed out heavily. "Wow. I mean.. wow. You're...wow!"

"You can stop saying that now"

Louis forced out a laugh. "Well, it's cool mate. At least with me. But I don't reckon you're going to wanna tell a whole lot of people, especially at school."

Harry nodded. He was surprised how well Louis was taking it. But then again, he probably didn't realise it was him Harry had turned gay for.

"Okay. Now you can choose. Truth or dare for me?"

"Well I suppose truth, just to kind of balance it out."

"Great. Go for it."

"Okay. What's the furthest you've ever gone with a girl?"

"But Harry, why would you want to know? You're gay."

"I know you dumbass. It's just... Since I only started... thinking about this stuff a short time ago, I don't really know... a lot about what people... um... do."

"Really? God Haz, didn't your parents ever tell you about the birds and the bees?"

"Um... nope, not really."

"Oh. Okay. Well then, you sure you're okay with it?"

"Yep. Give me all the gruesome details."

"Okay, well, I suppose the farthest I've ever gone was... with Sally. Remember her?" Harry murmured his acknowledgement "Umm... she gave me a blow job."

"A blow job? How on earth does breathing on something turn people on?"

Louis laughed out loud. "God, Hazza, you're so innocent! You seriously don't know what a blow job is?"

"What do you think, you nutcase? Tell me."

"Ha. Well, it's when someone, I suppose it can be a girl or a guy, takes a guy's... dick... in their mouth and sucks it."

"Oh. Okay. " Great. Now Harry had a stiff on, and all because his STRAIGHT best friend was telling him about sex. Shit. Thank God Louis hadn't figured out that Harry was crushing on him. Big time. Still, he couldn't resist hearing Louis tell him more about all this...stuff. And, God, his face was only centimetres away, he could smell his breath, flavours of apple and cinnamon from their dessert dancing in the space between them "But... how?"

"What do you mean how? Dick goes into a mouth, mouths licks it, sucks it, so on and so forth."

Fuck. Thank God they were in the darkness. Harry slid his hand past the elastic at his waist and started rubbing his hand up and down his dick.

"But... I suppose she also gave me a hand job, and that's pretty much the same thing. Except you use your hands. Kind of like jacking off, except someone else is doing it."

Now Harry was imagining that it was Louis' hands down his pants. Oh God. Before he realised, a long, breathy, really dirty moan had pushed its way past his lips and escaped into the otherwise silent tent.

"Um... Harry? You... okay?" Louis was concerned, but not by the fact that Harry was... yep, jerking himself off right in front on Lou and moaning, but the fact that he was so turned on by it that he was now rock solid. Crap. What the fuck was happening to him? What if he was gay too? He couldn't be. But Harry was undeniably attractive, and... shit. Maybe he wasn't gay. Just really attracted to his best mate. Who had just come out to him.

Harry's hand shot out of his pants at once, frozen solid by his side."Shit Lou I'm so sorry I didn't mean it oh god this is so awkward and you're straight and I can't believe I actually just did that now you'll never talk to me again because you're straight and I'm gay and I can't believe how much you still fucking turn me on even though I know that I'm so sorry crap"

Neither of the boys could believe that Harry had just omitted that confession. The boys stared at each other for a second, 4 pupils dilating in the darkness but the boys not realising it was happening to the other.

And Harry couldn't take it anymore. He smashed their lips together, sliding his hands out of his sleeping bag and entwining them in Louis' glossy strands. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth, leading Harry to slide his tongue in and taste the spice on his tongue. But wait. Louis was straight. Shit. Why did he just do that? How on earth did he think kissing him would be okay? Harry broke it off suddenly and stuffed his face into his sleeping bag, a sob forcing its way out of his chest.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Hazza."

"No, Lou. Everything. Shit. That wasn't okay."

"Yes it was." Louis assured.

"No, it wasn't" Harry shot back, just as a reflex.

"No, you're right." Louis confessed. "It wasn't okay. It was better."

Harry then pulled his face out of the sleeping bag, a questioning expression wrinkling his face.

And Louis kissed him, bringing his body to Harry's so he could feel...

"Wait... you're stiff too? What? But... you're straight! Are you?"

"What do you think, you nutcase?" Louis chuckled, mimicking Harry from only a few minutes previously.

And then he kissed him again, this time more urgently, forcing his tongue into Harry's mouth while the surprise was still wearing off. He slid his hands out of his sleeping bag as well, snaking his arms around Harry's sides to link together at the small of his back and pull his crotch towards his own. As soon as their hips connected, both boys let out a moan in synchronisation before crashing their faces together again, creating a new world of their own. Everything they did, the other mimicked at the same time. They ground their pelvises together at a frantic pace, trying to create more friction between their bodies. Their tongues battled for dominion inside the shell of their lips, circling each other and pulling away at the same time. They fit together perfectly, doing everything the same, until Harry rolled on top of Louis, gravity now working with him to press every single part of his body against the 16-year-old's. _His _16-year-old's. Louis broke off the kiss for a second, only to let a filthy slur of words trickle off his tongue

Louis talking dirty made Harry join him in the relentless onslaught of words.

But suddenly it all stopped as they looked at each other's eyes in a moment of silence, their own form of gravity floating around them, pulling them together, letting them know what the other was thinking, what they were both thinking.

"Less fucking clothes" Louis expelled , dragging off Harry's pants and boxers at the same time, followed by the t-shirt he was wearing, while Harry got to work doing the same thing.

It seemed like just a millisecond had passed before they had crashed into each other's orbit again, their sweaty bodies causing shocks of lightning to spark through their veins, craving for a higher voltage, more electricity, lighting them on fire.

"Louis. Please. Fuck me. I don't even care how much it hurts, fuck me, I want you. No, I need you."

The 16-year old connected their lips again for a moment, then nodded, pulling away, and bringing two of his fingers to Harry's lips, only being able to grunt a small 'Lick them" before resorting back into a stream of non-committal grunts and moans, pressing his face into Harry's neck. Harry moaned around his slick fingers and pressed down even harder on Louis, welding their silhouettes together.

Louis then took control, flipping Harry over and removing his fingers from Harry's lips to reward them with his own. He then looked Harry straight in the eye and said. "This is going to hurt a little. I just need you to relax." Harry just moaned and rutted his hips against Louis'. "Harry..." Louis warned. "Okay, fine."

Louis slowly slid one finger into Harry's hole, making Harry flinch for a second then relax. So Louis pulled out and moved back in again slowly.

"Lou come on I want more." Harry groaned lustily.

"Okay." He added another finger, this time curling his fingers up when they were fully embedded in Harry, making him gasp. "Oh gosh sorry! You right Haz?" Harry stared into Louis' eyes and murmured "Yes, I'm alright, that was fucking amazing. You'd better keep going a lot faster or I'll have to... get you to give me a blow job in the meantime!" Louis chuckled, then looked up at Harry, feigning innocence "Sorry, is that when somebody... breathes on someone really heavily Harry?" Harry snickered darkly, moaning a bit at the look on Louis' face. How could someone make innocence look sexy? "No, you idiot, it's when someone takes someone else's dick in their mouth. Sucks it, licks it, does whatever they fucking want to it" he slurred out in a torrent of lust. "Fuck" Louis grunted. "If you keep going like that, you might well get more than you bargained for." "And do you think I'd fucking mind?"

At that, Louis brought his head down Harry's torso rapidly, kissing and sucking and nipping at any skin he found until he made it to Harry's cock, dripping with precum. He sunk his head down, enveloping the top of Harry with his mouth, flicking his tongue around the tip and suckling slightly on the slit beneath the head. By this time Harry was mumbling incoherently, hands scrabbling at Louis' hair, trying to find anything to tie him back to reality. When Louis suddenly plunged down Harry's length fully, licking a stripe down the underside of his cock, Harry yelled out "FUCK Louis", making Louis groan around his length, sending vibrations through his entire body. It was addictive.

Harry noticed that Louis' fingers were at his mouth again, so he took them in his mouth, doing exactly the same things with his tongue as Louis was doing, making them both grunt in appraisal of the other. Then the fingers were gone, circling around his hole again, wetting it. And that was too much for Harry "Shit...Lou...think...I'm gonna...come" He managed to force out as he felt that tightening in his stomach that was new to him, but so good. Louis dipped his head down again, in time with the now three fingers that were curling inside him. Once, twice, and then a lick at the tip was enough to send Harry into blissful oblivion. He was only slightly aware of Louis' mouth swallowing around him and then breaking off with a 'pop'.

And then Louis' fingers brushed a tangled core of nerves inside him and he yelled out again, making Louis drag Harry forward, almost in a sitting up position, to silence him with a kiss. Louis smirked against Harry's lips, then murmured. "Shut the fuck up. You'll wake up the entire neighbourhood at the rate you're going. I'm almost positive that my parents know... we're fucking." He whispered the last words with a slight groan, as he scantily brushed his lips over Harry's cheeks, nose, forehead, neck, making Harry groan at how perfect Louis was... at everything.

And then he attacked Harry's mouth again, without warning. Harry wasn't sure where this sudden outburst of even greater passion came from, when he felt Louis' fingers brush up against that spot again, making him moan passionately into Louis' mouth, who swallowed all of his sounds, the little mewls and groans and gasps that were now escaping from Harry's lips at an alarming rate. Oh. So that was why he kissed him so forcefully.

"Fuck yes" he heard echo around the small space, not sure which mouth it had come from, not caring, pistoning his hips down onto Louis' fingers, aching for more brushes against that spot. "Lou. Please. Want you inside me. Now." "Mhm" Louis gasped, his face buried in Harry's neck, sucking and biting at a spot that made Harry tingle, sending a rush of blood down to his groin, making it rock solid again. Fuck, this kid was good.

He gasped when he felt Louis breach his entrance, just the head of his dick slipping in, enough to make him lose all control again.

Louis took this as enough encouragement, and slipped inside Harry a tiny bit more. Harry flinched at how big Louis was, panting brokenly as he felt Louis fill himself up, bit by bit. Harry tried to hide the pain from his face, focusing on Louis' lips, ghosting over the skin on his chest and neck, occasionally stopping to kiss, or lick, or bite. Or his hands, running up and down his spine, around his ass, pulling him closer, leaving little crescent-shaped marks with his fingernails. Harry smirked. It was certainly easy to distract himself from the pain when Louis was touching him all over his body and it felt just so _right_. And then Harry realised that he wasn't sore anymore. "Boo... fuck...please...move"

The friction that Harry's walls made around him was heaven. It felt like a heavy glow was spreading slowly through his body like honey, filling him up and making him feel as if he could just melt into Harry and stay in him forever. Because he most certainly wanted to. He would have given anything to stay in this moment forever. He leant forward a bit more to kiss Harry passionately on the lips, eliciting a long, drawn out moan from the both of them, which was soon overtaken by Harry's yell as he hit that spot inside him again. "FUCK yes Louis, keep going, right there".

Harry though he was going to explode if Louis kept on going, hitting that spot over and over again, like an old record that he really wanted to keep repeating. But every time Louis hit it, Harry instantly needed more. He growled Louis' name, then started kissing him all over his face and neck, every kiss broken up by a 'harder' or 'faster' or 'more'. And Louis listened. He went harder and faster, hitting his sweet tangle of nerves with greater force each time, while minimising the amount of time between thrusts. God, this was heaven, he was sure of it. He stared at Louis' eyes hungrily, now shining in the darkness, and he just needed _more_. It was then that Louis slid one hand down his torso, the other still curled around the shorter hairs at the nape of his neck, and gripped his erection. It was as if Louis could read his mind. Louis kissed him at the same time, inciting a warmth in Harry's belly which spread throughout his whole body, escaping through a short "fuck yes", mumbled into the hollow of Louis' mouth. And that was enough for Lou.

He came inside of Harry, without any prior warning. A groan begged its release from his lips, which he set free, tumbling away inside Harry's mouth. He felt as if he was being covered in a warm fog, their breaths and sweat enveloping the two of them in a cocoon of warmth, making the hairs on his back stick up, suspended as if in a pool of water. As he slowly came out of the cocoon, he realised Harry had come all over their chests, the slipperiness of their bodies causing him to slip out of Harry and lie with his face pressed against the side of Harry's neck. He slid his face up and slowly kissed Harry, feeling the younger boy smile against his lips. Harry ducked his head away from the kiss for a second, coming up for air to whisper "I love you." Louis could see that he expected a similar reply, could see the question in Harry's eyes, so he kissed him again, murmuring against his lips with a dreary smile.

"What do you think, you nutcase?"


End file.
